


A Feather of Pressure (Remake)

by Poochenthecreator (orphan_account)



Series: Admin's Adventures (Remake) [1]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Character Death, Fusion, Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Poochenthecreator
Summary: Grian dies and doesn't respawn thanks to a glitch in the system. In one impulsive decision, Xisuma and Grian form to become Admin.





	A Feather of Pressure (Remake)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to remake this. It sucked before.

Grian coughed loudly into his hand and earned worried looks from his fellow members: Mumbo and Iskall. “Are you okay, man? You’ve been acting like you’re getting sick lately.” Iskall walked over to Grian, who shrugged. “Just a cold. Let’s get working on Sahara!”

He jumped up and took off with his elytra, flying towards the warehouse. Along the way, he coughed again but tried to keep going. It didn’t work when he fell from the sky, crashing to the ground and making his friends rush over to him. “Grain!” Mumbo picked his friend up and felt his forehead. “He has a fever.”

Iskall nodded. “I’m getting Xisuma. He’ll know what to do.” He took off and Mumbo adjusted his friend before running after him. He didn’t want to fly and risk dropping Grian. Yes, he would respawn, but the illness might still persist! He reached the ocean and crafted a boat, setting Grian in.

Grian groaned and opened his eyes slightly. “Mumbo?” His voice was weak. “I’m fine…”

“No, you’re not! We’re getting help!”

* * *

Xisuma yawned, finding himself on the floor of bedroom. He must have fallen asleep watching Grian. He groggily sat up and looked to the sick hermit, who Iskall had brought over a few days ago. Grian had fallen into a coma and his fever refused to go down so matter how much Xisuma tried. As admin, he felt that he had to do something to help.

He stood up and set a hand on Grian’s forehead to feel for his fever. He almost jumped when he felt how cold his friend was. “Grian?” He gently shook the other, wincing at the signature coolness of someone who had passed. “Shit!” He hissed out.

Xisuma removed his helmet and began performing CPR, focusing on the rhythm he needed. “Come on…” He pinned Grian’s nose and tried to give him air before going back to chest compressions. Tears began to roll down his cheeks. Why wasn’t he respawning?!

Xisuma gave up once he felt himself get lightheaded. “…I’m… I’m so sorry!” He wiped his face and brought up his wristband to focus on Grian’s code. A glitch. A damn glitch prevented Grian from respawning!

What about those memories? Their friendship? How Grian was going to help Xisuma because the admin was so confused about his feelings?! Xisuma sobbed into his hand. “I’m sorry! I’m so so so sorry!”

Xisuma looked at the coding and noticed an odd line. He thought about it for only a second before entering a new line into his own coding and picking Grian up, letting the server catch up to his changes.

* * *

He was… alive? He was alive! He danced around but found himself massively tall- about 8 ft. He looked to his red wings with green feather tips and noted that his helmet had become a mask with some tech embedded into it so it mimicked the speaker part of Xisuma’s helmet. His clothes were a red sweater with green armor and gray jeans. He ran his hand through his brown hair and looked into some glass, noting his left eye being blue and his right eye being green.

He looked around and questioned where Grian’s body went. Oh, right. He must have absorbed it to create himself. Speaking of such, who was he? He sat down and watched the nether portal nearby swirl idly, pondering various names. He was both Xisuma and Grian. Both leaders in their own ways.

Xisuma led the server. Grian led pranks or his friends. But, the name Leader just didn’t feel right. He was part admin! He froze. Admin. That was who he was. Admin stood up and hit his head on the ceiling. “Ouch!” He froze upon hearing his voice; it sounded like a mix of Grian’s and Xisuma’s.

Shaking off the shock, he began debating on what to do. How to tell the server. Admin rubbed his forehead and laid back, twitching his wings. What was he going to do?


End file.
